


Trust In Me, Just In Me

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Yondu Udonta, Breathplay, Fingerfucking, Gentle Kissing, Hermaphrodite Yondu, Kinda Kraglin Licks A Bite, M/M, Magic Fingers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Top Kraglin, Vibrators, pussy!yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: Being a Captain is a hard and stressful job, Yondu needs a breather so he can let it all go for a little bitYondu genitals courtesy of Write_like_an_American and Part Time Ravager





	Trust In Me, Just In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yondu's dick and vagina yeilding are the idea/work of Write_like_an_American and Part Time Ravager!  
> My work hubs saw a picture by Write on their Tumblr and was so excited he inturpted work (hilarious and inappropriate story) to show me the, as he put it "glorious blue raspberry popsicle, it's dauntingly beautiful and perfect".  
> I encourage everyone to go find it.  
> He liked it so much he actually sent a message to ask if it could be used by others for fics, the man cries when he has to contact people we work with every day if it's after hours ya'll so I wrote him this super quick smut featuring the Yondick! and I hope I did it justice
> 
> Yon-gina comes from sexual experimentation during his slavery times from my understanding/remembering, in case anyone wants backstory to their smut and hasn't read Write_like_an_American's work involving it

It’s good to be a Ravager Captain.  
You don’t have to answer to anyone unless you break the code, there’s 99 other factions that will have your back, people do what you tell them and if there’s something you don’t want to do you can pawn it off on the lower ranks.  
It’s not as good to be an exiled Captain.  
There’s no one to come to your rescue should you need it, crew is the dredges of the barrel of idiots not fit enough for ‘real’ Ravagers to scoop up, you have to be on near constant alert and it’s just generally stressful as hell.  
That’s not to say being an exiled Captain was all bad but sometimes Yondu needed a breather from it all.  
To just give up control, have total trust in someone else, let all his senses go and focus on one amazing thing.  
Like his First Mates fingers.

Those fingers are currently covered in skin thin gloves, each finger has a small vibrator on it and he can turn them on and off by pressing down and tapping a tiny button in the center of each, if he rubs the button clockwise it vibrates and gives off a pulsing cold to hot sensation, counterclockwise it vibrates and produces a bolt of gentle electricity.  
Kraglin got them on Omari 6, a hoity toity planet full of stuck up snobs.  
Yondu had wanted to leave as soon as the mission was done because the pristine cities and holier than thou people weren’t his type of a good time but Kraglin insisted on just a couple hours of free time.  
In that short time Yondu was introduced to more kinky bedroom equipment than he could have ever imagined existed and he thought he’d had a good handle on all that with how experimental Kraglin could be.  
Turns out when you claim to be ‘far superior to any primitive carnal desires’ it just means you repress them in all public fashion and hide your races dirty little secrets in hidden basement shops with black inconspicuous bags for your purchases.  
Of course Kraglin would know about it and exactly where to go to find one.

The sensations are all Yondu has to focus on right now or at least they’re the most prevalent thing.  
He can’t hear past the plugs in his ears, he can’t see with the black sleeping mask over his eyes, can’t move his arms to bring his hands down to feel anything with the way Kraglin has them tied over his head to the ring attached to the center of the headboard for that very purpose.  
He can feel the silky smooth of the satin love ropes tying his arms up when he shifts his shoulders or pushes out against them, the numb pain where the gag is digging into the corners of his mouth and he can smell the very essence of Kraglin and the lubricant he used to slick his fingers up before starting.  
None of it is enough to distract from the sensations Kraglin is causing with long slender fingers and his mouth.

Kraglin has a trail of bites up one strong blue thigh and he’s working on a matching set on the other.  
He starts at the sensitive skin on the side of Yondu’s knee, a barely there nip to begin with before he sucks a light bruise and moves a little further up with harder nips and sucks at each stop.  
When he gets to the inside top of the thigh he ghosts a breath over the area he’s about to assault as he slips his pointer finger into Yondu’s pussy and activates the vibration.  
Yondu shudders, he’s already on the edge and so very close, Kraglin has been teasing him off and on for over an hour now or at least that’s what it feels like since he can’t look at a clock to be sure.  
When he bites down on the quivering blue flesh Kraglin slips in his middle finger, puts his thumb on Yondu’s clit and when he breaks the skin he rubs the button clockwise directly on top of it.  
Yondu’s whole body trembles and the scutes of his plating rise just a hint as precum slips out of his tip.

Kraglin licks the little dribble of blood that escapes from his teeth punctures as he slips his other two fingers into Yondu’s already over sensitized from earlier attention pucker.  
Yondu lets out a whine from the back of his throat, it’s barely audible but it’s enough for Kraglin’s sharp predatory mode ears to pick up clear as day.  
He wraps his hand around Yondu’s cock, laces his fingers between the unfeeling plates and eases them up with just a touch of force that’s soft enough not to pull but rough enough he can tease the skin under them as he does it.  
He sets a finger on each of the sensitive nubs that run down the underside of Yondu’s dick.  
There’s sparkles of color in Yondu’s blacked out vision, for a second he wonders if he might be dead, if Kraglin somehow coaxed his soul out of him and he’s seeing the lights of Ogord afterall.

Kraglin rubs the nubbins in counterclockwise circles.  
The little pulses of electric that are shooting through his cock, the flashes of hot and cold on his clit, the vibrating hum against his prostate and the ones buried in his pussy, he tips his head back and arches his back as much as he can without dislodging any of Kraglin’s over skilled digits.  
When Kraglin curls the fingers in him and pushes down like he might be able to make his fingers touch through one orifice to the other he cums hard enough he can picture it hitting the ceiling to drip on Kraglin’s head and squirts enough to nearly fill Kraglin’s cupped hand.  
His vision turns white, it’s like looking into an exploding supernova and engulfs everything he sees even the bursts of color from before.  
It’s so consuming he can’t feel anything but immense pleasure in every fiber of his being and weightlessness like the time the artificial gravity malfunctioned and everyone on board was lighter than air and free floating.

The first thing he notices when he comes down from the high and he can see and sense things again is that Kraglin is lifting one side of the mask and looking overtly pleased.  
It’s put back down after Kraglin rubs a now gloveless thumb under his eye to wipe away the moisture there and then a soft kiss is placed to his forehead just under where the implant starts as the ropes binding his arms are released.  
A soft kiss behind the ear as he guides Yondu’s hands down to rest on either side of himself and then Kraglin’s hands are sliding back up his arms giving massaging little circles with the tips of his fingers as he goes until he reaches Yondu’s shoulders.  
Kraglin slides his hands up the side of Yondu’s face, flicks the ear plugs out and slips the blindfold off and over his head, another soft kiss planted between Yondu’s eyes when he’s done.  
Yondu watches him as he uses his teeth to undo the clasp on the gag and pull it to pop the ball out of his mouth as Yondu uses his tongue to help dislodge it, it takes all the energy he has left just to manage that much.  
He gets a flutter of a kiss to each side of his mouth where there’s little cracks from the prolonged tightness, he’s not worried about them, he knows before they leave their room for shift Kraglin will rub some healing nanite cream into them and any of the visible or more uncomfortable bites and bruises scattered around his body.

Kraglin lays on his side to face him, wraps his long skinny arms around Yondu and rests his head on his smooth chest.  
“Feel better Lovey?” Kraglin purrs out.  
Yeah, he definitely feels better.  
In fact for the first time in a couple months nothing hurts, his mind isn’t wandering around and making lists of what needs done, who needs an arrow through the skull, and where to look for the next job that’ll net enough money to keep the crew happy.  
He’s so relaxed the only thing on his mind is why he doesn’t make it more of a point to slow their lives down enough to have more breathers like this more often.  
He doesn’t say anything though, just grunts and kisses the top of Kraglin’s head as he wraps his arms around the mans skinny frame and holds him as tight as his exhausted muscles can until his arms forcibly relax under threat of slumber.

As Yondu drifts off to sleep he has one last thought, it’s nice to be Captain but it’s also nice to let go, give up control and just trust in someone that loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song in the Jungle Book that Kaa sings.  
> I can totally picture Kraglin singing it while he boa constrictors his way up Yondu's body haha


End file.
